scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Make a Beeline Away from that Feline
Make A Beeline Away From That Feline is the the ninth episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirty-third episode overall in the series. It orginally aired reusing the opening of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in a sense making it the thirty-fourth episode of that series. Premise Daphne's aunt transforms into a cat creature late at night when the cat creature locket glows and robs jewelry stores in her sleep. Synopsis The gang decides to visit Daphne's aunt, Olivia Dervy, who lives in New York. On the way to her apartment, they witness a robbery in a jewelry store. Scooby falls down into the sewer and sees a strange cat-like creature carrying an armful of expensive jewelry. They head to Olivia's apartment, where she tells them she has been suffering from terrible nightmares. A few weeks ago, she received a cat medallion in the mail, and began having dreams ever since. She dreamed she turned into a cat creature and began to commit robberies. They call her doctor, Dr. Bell, to give her some prescriptions. After that, The gang decides to investigate who sent Olivia the package, along with the robbery in the jewelry store. Shaggy and Scooby discover the package was sent from a cemetery, where they find the crypt where the cat creature lies. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, and Daphne, discover that there is a trap door in the jewelry store that lead to the cemetery. The gang meets up in the cemetery and head back to the hotel, where Olivia has had another nightmare. Also, there are wet paw-prints leading from her window to her bed, convincing her that she is really transforming into a cat creature. The gang devises a scheme to catch the cat creature. They eventually catch him after Scooby-Doo leads him on a harrowing elevator ride and discover that it is Dr. Bell. He used the cat medallion to hypnotize Olivia so he could pin his robberies on her, and escape with millions of dollars worth of jewelry. The Doctor was taken to custody by the police. Cast and characters Villains * Cat Creature/Dr. Bell Suspects Culprits Locations * New York City ** Mile Long Hot Dogs ** York Towers ** Bixby's Jewellers ** Gray Cemetary Notes/trivia * This is the second to last episode that would reuse the name Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * There is no such street as East Westmore in New York City. * The real York Towers (the apartment that Daphne's aunt is staying at) is an apartment building located on East 79th Street in the Upper East Side of Manhattan built in 1961. * There are only three cemeteries within Manhattan itself, but none of them look like what it depicted in the episode. * There is no such graveyard as Grey Cemetary. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set. Quotes }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes